SKYGLIDERS
by 500.zeni
Summary: Air Gear, now based in Newer YorkTown, or NYT (New York City, NY) , the underground cult-like following of storm riders have finally hit mainstream in America. Young Kids all around the globe now ride SKYGLIDERS, and teams are popping up all over. How will the young Zeni use his mysterious skills to make it to the top all by himself?


and don't miss tonight's battle between the newcomer who's been dropping upset after upset all over the city, and the famous Fang Queen who's finally decided to respond to all those broken teams and covered tags he's been leavin' around

"the wild voice-over that funky instrumental threw echoes throughout that stank bathroom. out of all the grades in that building, the 8th-grade boys had the smelliest one, and the largest. holed up in one of the stalls was a lone kid listening intently to DJ Sky's 'Stormcast' transmission when he should've been in a classroom. he was your usual outcast, and he was fitted in dark-colored clothes that almost repelled attention, his hair was a scraggly mess that was positioned to hide much of his face. he had the kind of gloomy face that was rarely graced with a smile, and had he not been listening to his favorite station, that smile would most definitely not be there.

and to those lucky enough to live in the area! don't forget to pull out those phones and record, baby! the viewer who captures the best moment of this highly anticipated battle will receive their very own pair of 'Fang Blades', signed by the legendary Fang Queen herself! You don't wanna miss it, lil babies, trust your DJ. This is Sky signin' off and reminding all the Storm Riders out there listenin'.. watch out for them cops, somethin's got em all antsy and whatnot. you better believe they know ALLLL about tonight's battle. Aight'yall

The DJ's voice ebbed out and the transmission ended. The little excited squeals and squeaks coming from behind that locked stall door caught some unwanted attention, and as the excited owner of that phone came out, he met the gaze of some confused classmates.

"I-I was just listening for the battle tonight, everyone's gonna be watching right?" He fumbled with his words, trying to explain himself to those who caught him there. it could've been worse; it could've been porn.

"- - and y-yknow, Sky is doing that whole giveaway too so I thought I'd try and win, I dunno." He glanced up to that broken, tagged up mirror and saw just how sad and scared he looked, despite being taller than the two boys who had walked in the bathroom, much bigger, so much bigger that he felt silly for taking on such a submissive tone, they must've been underclassmen. Ah, that made him feel better.

"Oh neat!" One of the kids responded to him in a brighter tone. his small, chubby face contorted to hold a creepy, toothy smile. "I'm gonna be there too! I mean, that challenger is cool and all, I mean, you've seen him and all. Whatever, I could totally thrash his ass if I wanted, but the Fang Queen... "MMPH! She could ride MY storm ANYTIME, if you know what I mean, hehe."

"the boy held himself, wrapped his thick arms around his plush body and rocked himself back and forth as if he were comforting himself. "The silly gesture brought a chuckle to the shy boy, now putting his phone away. It was clear to him that these two boys, the mute and the perv, had no idea who he was, and judging by their height, they were a year under him.

"'m Zeni, you guys must be second years, right? Let's get out of here before you're caught on the third year's floor." He put away his phone and motioned toward the door, to which they followed on after. "Zeni, right?" The younger one repeated. "You can just call me Fennec! That's what all my friends call me, at least, it'll be my rider name too!" He said, excitedly as they left.

enter - nighttime / hunts point docks  
cut to Zeni walking alone down the middle of a semi foggy street. All along the sidewalks, sitting on cars, and loitering about were anxious StormRider fans. The sounds of their skates whirring about could be heard, it was as familiar a sound as a bird's chirp in the morning. Most kids owned a pair of SKYGLIDERS here in the city, and even across town, schools and teams were gearing up and taking territories for themselves. Looking about the grotty area, only lit every few feet by the eerie street lights, Zeni recognized a short, loud and round kid bouncing about on his SGs. Someone that height and size shouldn't have been able to skate around like that, but with his gliders, all of that changed.

"Yo Zeni, over here!"

"Zeni had already been watching when Fennec called him over. His face dripped with envy as the younger one skidded toward him, coming to a flashy halt just before him. Soon, two more kids who seemed to be about his age approached, both wearing similar but distinct pairs of SKYGLIDERS.

"This is my team, well... soon, anyway. We don't have enough members to be official yet but we're looking, you know. But look at you!" Zeni looked down at himself first, then to the three standing before him. They were dressed up to match their SG colors, as opposed to Zeni who had just arrived in his usual black on black attire. His hair was back this time, much of it hanging in the space between his shoulders and chin, while his bangs were pulled back on either side and tied into a ponytail.

"Oh well you know, I don't own a pair of gliders yet, but that's why ..." He took out his phone and wiggled it a bit before them. "..I plan on getting the best shot and winning some of my own. If I get them free then I can use my money for better parts maybe." He shrugged, and disregarded the thought quickly, fearing they'd think badly of his idea.

"Welp! If you do actually win, you'll HAVE to join up on us!" Fennec practically demanded before motioning to the girl standing to his left. "We found her training down in Pelham the other day, you know. She can already grind! That's a D-Class skill at least!" Despite it being a basic skill, them being impressed revealed their skill level.

Just as the conversation ensued, everyone who had been paying attention up till that point erupted in loud applause and cheer. DJ Sky had finally arrived to broadcast the battle online for the first time. The engine on that oversized trailer was peeking over the hood, and it shined brightly with chrome. The trailer itself wasn't a standard rig either, it was decked out with extra loudspeakers and completely covered with the tags and graffiti of other teams; it was a funky looking thing. Instead of stepping out of the vehicle, its side windows opened up like a vendor truck, and there he was with that ridiculous computer on his head faking expressions for him.

"Yo yo yo! Straight from the grotty roddy projects of HP, we got a good one for y'all. This ain't no team battle or nothin' either! Oh yeah if you're here with us today then you're about to witness a bloody grudge match between that weird new rider tearing up the streets, and our fair queen defending her territory!" As if it were an introduction, she appeared seemingly just out of the sky. With a quick airborne trick and a smooth powerslide, the Fang Queen landed gracefully upon the roof of that decked out truck. Her toned and slender legs stood like trophies holding up her majesty. With two firm hands planted upon her lithe waist, she glanced down at the growing crowd with look that fit her royalty status.

"It's her." Zeni pointed to the Queen from the outskirts of the crowd in awe. "I've never seen her in person before, she's taller than I thought... Maybe that helps with being a rider." His voice trailed off as he began to talk to himself.

"Helps with being a ri-"

The amount of disgust in Fennec's voice was over-exaggerated as he repeated him, but earned a brief chuckle from Zeni and the others. "That's six feet and two inches of pure, athletic beauty, and she's a ginger... she can steal MY soul any day." The group laughed, and so did a few others, but what Fennec said really did make Zeni think, but the thought was dismissed as a lone rider approached from the opposite end of the street. Standing there under a street light in the distance, it was clear that this boy was the challenger. A child no older than Zeni, standing before the Queen perched upon her throne. The blue strands cascading down the boy's shoulders and back are all that could be noticed from his distance; the battle was about to begin.


End file.
